


Let's Make A Deal

by htmlaur



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htmlaur/pseuds/htmlaur
Summary: Ian and Mickey are childhood friends and signed a napkin that they would marry each other if they both were single by the time they are 25.





	Let's Make A Deal

“Okay, Let’s make a deal Mickey” six year old Ian giggled.

“What the fuck kinda deal Gallagher?” eight year old Mickey questioned.

“When we are old, like 25, if we are both completely single, let’s marry each other” Ian said with so much hope and stars in his eyes.

“Gallagher, my dad would fucking kill both of us and hang our heads on his wall” Mickey said nonchalantly.

“Fuck your dad Mickey, we are best friends, think of it as an agreement, a business deal, a piece of paper” Ian said trying to convince Mickey.

“Fucking fine Gallagher” Mickey agreed.

Ian wrote out the terms on a crumpled napkin in his pocket.

“If we are both single at the age of 25, we agree to marry each other because neither of us want to be alone

 

X Ian Clayton Gallagher

 

X MIckey Aleksandr Milkovich “

 

The napkin was signed and Ian folded it and put it into his pocket with care.

“Now kiss me to make it actually official, wanna make sure you mean it” Ian added.

 

“Ian, I’m not fucking kissing you and if you try I’ll rip your tongue out of your head” Mickey retorted.

Ian pouted as he got up to walk home, then Mickey got up to follow him.  
When they reached the Gallagher back porch Ian and Mickey said their goodbyes and right as Ian was going to turn the door knob, Mickey pulled hard on his hand, making Ian turn around and gave him the quickest, most childish, peck on the lips, almost as if he’s scared of getting cooties. Then Mickey flipped Ian off as he headed back to his house of horrors. 

“Ian! my beautiful baby boy. Where were you?” Monica asks wrapping him into a air constricting hug, he knows she was actually wondering because after all, Ian is her favorite. 

“I was hanging out with a boy from the neighborhood” Ian said after she finally let him loose from her death grip.

“Oh! A friend! You should invite him over! Who is it” Monica asked.

Ian knew she wasn’t herself, because, well she’s home and not laying in fucking bed, the house is spotless and it looks like we have a new washer and dryer, one that we obviously cant afford. But Ian knew, this, was still sick, not laying in bed sick, a different kind, but still, sick. Ian’s heard Fiona talking about it, calls it Bipolar disease.

“His name is Mickey” Ian responded to his mom.

“I can’t wait to meet him, please invite him over!” Monica practically yelled.

“I can ask but his parents can be kinda weird about it” Ian said knowing how the Milkovich family dynamic worked with Mickey’s mom being sick and all.

Mickey turned the knob of the front door, having to push himself against it to open it. After 2 shoves it finally swung open.

“Mikhailo, baby, where were you?” Mickey’s mother asks when she sees that Mickey walked through the door.

“I was hanging out with this kid from the neighborhood” Mickey said sitting down next to his mom.

“Oh it’s so nice to hear you’re making friends, what’s their name?” his mother asked with the warmest smile.

“His name is Ian, he lives down the block” Mickey said smiling to himself.

“Ah, I see, so were you at his house?” Mickey’s mom asks.

“No, we went to the park, his family’s kinda a nightmare” Mickey said answering his mom.

“Who’s isn’t?” Mickey’s mom said with a laugh.

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, Mickey had almost fallen asleep on his mother’s shoulder until Terry bursted into the house.

“Mickey wake the fuck up and go to your room” Terry spat.

“Please don’t yell at the fucking kids Terry” Mickey’s mother said sounding quite annoyed.

Mickey, however did as he was asked and went to his room without a complaint. He started to hear Terry yelling about how the hospital isn’t doing anything to help his mom, and his mom saying there’s nothing they can do. Mickey wanted it all to stop, the yelling, the fighting, the talk of death, he closed his eyes and covered his ears, trying to block it all out. He didn’t open them until he felt someone kick him in the shin, his head shot up and he saw Mandy, her face wet from tears. Fuck, she’s only six, she shouldn’t have to hear all this, he thought to himself. So he patted the spot next to him on his bed and let Mandy bury her head into his lap, while she cried very quietly. He just sat there rubbing her back, trying to console her in anyway he could.  
Mickey wasn’t stupid, he knew his mom was gonna die and he knew that they had weeks maybe even days left, he knew the end was near, but he couldn’t break, he couldn’t show weakness. He had to be there for Mandy, she’s the baby, she’ll be the one that’ll still need to be taken care of, and you’re fucking funny if you think Terry’s gonna do shit. 

 

A month goes by and Mickey’s mom had died, he didn’t know who to turn to, until he thought of the only constant in his life, even at age eight and it was Ian fucking Gallagher. Mickey booked it to Ian’s house. Running, not slowing down for even a second, he knocked rapidly on the door, he waited a little while and he was just about to knock again when Ian opened up.

“Mickey? what are you doing here?” Ian asked, very confused.

“M-my mom…sh-she..” Mickey trailed off not being able to say it because he was so out of breath and he didn’t realize it but he was crying.

Ian didn’t need Mickey to finish the sentence, he already knew. So he pulled Mickey into a tight hug and didn’t let go. Using some of Fiona’s comforting mechanisms and pressing his lips onto MIckey’s temple and rubbing circles into his back. Mickey soon calmed down enough to be able to speak.

“Thanks Gallagher” Mickey choked out rubbing the tears out of his eyes. 

“For what?” Ian asked, very confused.

“Just for being you, I guess” Mickey said.

“Hey, you think I could spend the night?” Mickey asked.

“Really? like a sleepover?” Ian asked smiling, he had never been so excited, he’s never had a sleepover before.

“I guess, yeah” Mickey said giving him a soft smile.

The sleepover had consisted of watching 3 horror movies and lots of junk food, by the time they were ready to go to bed. Mickey was on the floor and Ian in his bed they were exhausted.

“Hey Mick, you don’t have to sleep on the floor, the bed is more comfy” Ian said.

Mickey got up from the floor and scooted into Ian’s bed.

“Thanks Ian” Mickey said sleepily.

Ian was just about to respond, when he turned over to see Mickey Milkovich, fast asleep. At six years old he had never seen anything more perfect. Ian Gallagher knew, right then, he was in love with this blue eyed badass from down the street.


End file.
